Aura/Image Gallery
Volume 1 Ruby Rose (episode) 1101 Ruby Rose 11041.png|Cinder using a localized Aura shield The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 10268.png|Ren using a localized Aura shield 1106 The Emerald Forest 10425.png|Ren enhancing his attack with Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest 11233.png|Pyrrha unlocking Jaune's Aura V1e6 pyrrha jaune aura.png 1106 The Emerald Forest 11451.png Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2039.png|Meters showing Cardin and Jaune's Aura levels 1111 Jaunedice 2676.png Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01759.png|Jaune's Semblance enhancing his Aura's defensive capability 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01948.png Volume 2 Painting the Town... V2 04 00067.png|Blake creating a large Aura arc No Brakes V2e11 blake aura slash.png Volume 3 Round One V3e1 41.png|Meters showing tournament participants' Aura levels It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00055.png|Qrow sending an Aura arc at Winter Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00070.png V3e5 00078.png Fall V3e6 mercury aura breaks.png|Mercury's Aura breaking V3 0600054.png|Meters showing Mercury and Yang's Aura levels Lessons Learned V3 0400041.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00030.png Amber Full body aura shield.png|Amber using localized Aura shields V3 07 00064.png|Amber's Aura breaking V3 07 00083.png|Amber's Aura being torn from her by the Grimm in Cinder's glove V3 07 00084.png|Cinder stealing Amber's Maiden powers by pulling her Aura out of her Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00114.png|The Aura transfer machine's pipes glow with Amber's Aura V3 11 00115.png V3 11 00116.png End of the Beginning V3e12 pyrrha aura break.png|Pyrrha's Aura breaks Volume 4 Tipping Point V4 06 00055.png|Ruby's Aura being disrupted by Tyrian V4 06 00056.png V4 06 00057.png Punished V4 07 00070.png|Qrow's Aura flickering, on the verge of breaking V4 07 00071.png|Tyrian's Aura flickering, on the verge of breaking No Safe Haven V4 12 00023.png|Nora's Aura breaking V4 12 00026.png|Ren's Aura breaking Volume 5 Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00028.png|Yang's Aura breaking Lighting the Fire V5 04 00032.png|Oscar turning his Aura defense on A Perfect Storm V5 09 00037.png|Ghira's Aura breaking The More the Merrier V5 11 00053.png|Weiss' Aura breaking Downfall V5 13 00094.png|Cinder draining Aura from Raven V5 13 00095.png V5 13 00108.png|Cinder's Aura flickering V5 13 00109.png|Raven's Aura flickering Haven's Fate V5e14 lionheart aura shimmer second release.png|Lionheart's Aura breaking Volume 6 Volume 6 Adam Character Short V6 adam short 00009.png|Ghira's Aura breaking The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00032.png The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00052.png|Jaune enhancing his and Nora's Aura defenses with his Semblance V6 11 00053.png|Jaune and Nora's Auras breaking Seeing Red V6 12 00037.png|Ruby's Aura breaking V6 12 00038.png V6 12 00056.png|Blake's Aura breaking V6 12 00073.png|Adam's Aura breaking V6 12 00075.png|Yang's Aura breaking Volume 7 A Night Off V7 06 00015.png|Oscar monitors Jaune's Aura as it decreases V7 06 00016.png|Jaune forces his Aura to regenerate more quickly V7 06 00017.png|Oscar watches Jaune's Aura level increase V7 06 00018.png V7 06 00019.png|Jaune's Aura decreases again after Nora slaps his back too hard V7 06 00103.png|Tyrian's hand glows with Aura as he uses his Semblance V7 06 00104.png|Tyrian tears a hole in Fiona's Aura V7 06 00105.png Worst Case Scenario V7 07 00046.png|Pietro's Aura is damaged from repeatedly removing pieces of it for Penny Out in the Open V7 10 00071.png Gravity V7 11 00024.png V7 11 00045.png V7 11 00054.png V7 11 00055.png V7 11 00057.png V7 11 00105.png V7 11 00118.png With Friends Like These V7 12 00108.png v7e12 vine zeki aura color.png V7 12 00131.png v7e12 marrow aura color.png V7 12 00139.png Elmauracolor.png V7 12 00151.png v7e12 harriet aura break.png V7 12 00201.png V7 12 00202.png The Enemy of Trust V7 13 00070.png V7 13 00071.png V7 13 00137.png V7 13 00152.png Category:Image Gallery